Calabrian Wine
by theytalktome
Summary: After a long night, getting the Italian Stallion alone seems to be a little difficult for Cody Rhodes. Slash. Cody/Santino. Santino/Beth Phoenix


_Calabrian Wine_

The young superstar's eyebrows raised as he stepped into the almost empty locker room. With the eruption of laughter and the amount of stars that walked out it was just natural to assume it had been empty. "Oh," was his only words when his eyes settled on the sulking Italian.. the ass of everybody's jokes... and he was sulking. The young boy's eyes sparkled with devious thoughts.

"You don't mind, do you," he said, rather than asked, hiding his sly smile as he set his bag down and fished for a bottle of shampoo, wishing that he had gloves and possibly bleach for the traces of saliva Hunter had gotten in his hair. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of it and an answer had come and had been ignored as Cody turned and left to the shower.

His back gently arched as the cool water hit his flawless skin, the shampoo's foam dripping down his back and forming to every curve on the way down to the tiled floor. With a gentle purr in his voice, knowing Santino was indeed still in the room when he decided to ask if he was still there. He grinned at the "why?" and asked politely for his bag as he posed himself perfectly to look seductive yet not looking too purposely done.

"Whaaaat in the hell are you doing?"

"You like?" he asked, slowly looking over his shoulder, his bright eyes half closed. He stepped a little closer, his long fingers trailing down the Italian's chest, he avoided grinning and managed to pull off his best shy face to help make the nervousness in the other man go away. He looked up in time to catch a hurried nod, babbling something that Rhode's didn't quite understand, either way, it was a good sign.

"Cash or credit?" he whispered as he felt those arms wrapped around his waist and pull him closer.

Marella said nothing for a few moments, getting himself comfortable with having the already undressed Cody ready and almost begging for him. Being a gentleman didn't help matters by the look in his blue eyes when Santino suggested meeting up for dinner later instead. His eyes darted, trying to look at anything but Cody who had rolled his eyes at the suggestion and preferred to get taken right there in the showers.

"That's fine..." he sighed.

"Santino!!" a scream echoed through the hallways, and quite possibly past the arena, ringing through the entire state. Cody had never seen anyone jump so high, or move so quickly away from him, which ultimately ended up being a good thing as he heard the entrance door swing open, crash against the brick wall and possibly break off the hinges. He restrained himself from laughing as he peered out, his hand slapped over his mouth when his laughter almost burst out at the sight of "The Glamazon" dragging her beau out by the roots of his hair.

Dinner had been going by painfully slow. Marella had decided talking about himself, raving of his accomplishments and life was a great idea. Being completely blind to the obviously bored Cody, who seemed to be annoyed and seemed like if he hadn't been pushing his food around the plate that he would fall asleep right in it.

With a heavy exhausted sigh he glanced down to his watch, it was late and he was beginning to wish the restaurant hadn't been open this late. He looked back up, his attention full focus as he turned on his "innocent" charm and asked if he had been ready to go back to the hotel – unfortunately the words didn't leave his mouth soon enough, and he was almost throwing himself out of his seat when words along the lines of "I might be in love with you" - if spoken in correct English – rang in his ears.

"You.... what?" he whispered loudly, disbelief in his voice. Getting out of this might be a little harder.

The older man shifted himself to be closer to Cody, leaning into him, closing his dark eyes and giving him a sweet kiss. Cody kissed back, rolling his eyes after doing so and throwing him up against the booth, he managed his way into his lap, thanking that he wasn't fat and could fit in the limited space. His lips crashed hard against his new partner's mouth, turning the sweetness into a savage make out session fast for Rhodes to get where he wanted the night to lead quicker.

Public wasn't exactly the place to be having sex – well, not a restaurant. Rhodes slipped out of the booth, grabbing onto Santino and dragging him out the door by his arm, hardly giving him the second to throw some cash down on the table. He waited impatiently as he watched him fumble around with his car keys, demanding he go faster when the familiar not so mythical siren swooped down from out of nowhere, shrieking ruthlessly for Santino. Cody sighed, picking the keys off the ground and preparing to hit his head against the steering wheel for a few minutes.

His eyes widened slightly with surprise, "Anthony?" he blinked as the automatic doors of the hotel lobby closed behind him, "What is it?"

"Beth, she left with some-a the other girls!"

"Oh," he grinned and became arm candy as they strolled into the elevator, "This will only take a couple minutes," he boasted, propping himself against the wall when the doors shut, his eyes begging him to pin him right there.


End file.
